Romantic Meditation
by Domino5555
Summary: Anakin and Padmè go on so-called meditation retreat to Naboo with Senator Chuchi, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex as stowaways. Takes place after Episode S1E22. On permanant hiatus.
1. Secret Rendezvous

A tall human was walking down what it seemed like an endless corridor that went on seemingly for miles. He had to rendezvous at Senatorial Office 1138 at no later than 19:38 or this meeting would be screwed up. Anakin Skywalker had just been given a meditative retreat and had saved a group of Senators from a laser trap that detonated the lobby. One of the more notable politicians he rescued was the beautiful Senator Padmè Amidala of Naboo. She was also his wife. Before returning to her office, she told h that she would consider coming on meditative retreat with him. But the Jedi had to be at her office or all his efforts to persuade her would be for nothing. Anakin got to her office just as Padmè was coming out. Instead of her purple dress and a golden headdress that made her chocolate hair stick out in a complicated tail shape, she had switched into a cerulean dress that exposed her abdomen, revealing some fair colored skin. "About time, Ani." She said. "I'm ready to go on this 'meditative retreat' of yours." Anakin's blue eyes stared into Amidala's brown gaze with agreement. "Whoever gets to the navicomputer first has dibs on where we go!" He shouted with satisfaction, with Padmè chasing after him! "Ani! You get back here!" She said with a grin. It's a good thing that this was a private level, for the laughter would have exposed their marriage. They were running towards the airspeeder where hopefully Artoo and Threepio were waiting.

Two female figures, each around the same height, were talking with each other. "And then I saw Rex almost get blasted off again!" The Togruta giggled. "You've never even had a guy, Ahsoka!" The Pantoran woman retorted. "Come on, Chuchi!" Ahsoka grinned. "You know I like Rex. And you must have a secret crush, too!" After hesitating awhile, Riyo finally admitted, "Fine. I do. You might be surprised to know that I like your Master." Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She must have accidentally had a cup of Juma Juice at supper last night if she was hearing this. "Ugh. Force, don't tell me I had a drink last night!" Ahsoka sobbed. Chuchi did a face palm when she saw Ahsoka crying. It was almost laughable. But Ahsoka was a friend and Chuchi wouldn't admit that, even if she didn't mind. "Don't worry Ahsoka," Riyo said. "You're not drunk. I did say what you heard me say. I have a crush on Master Skywalker." Hearing that made Ahsoka glad and the two started to giggle once again. Now I know Padmè won't be too thrilled to hear this, and neither will Anakin. I swear Padmè and my Master are closer than the Jedi Code would allow. Much closer. Ahsoka brushed those thoughts off as she continued to giggle with the young Senator from Pantora.

Captain Rex was walking with some of his men across the barracks of the 501st Legion. For starters, there was the ARC Troopers Echo and Fives, the patriotic Jesse, the energetic Hardcase, the medic Kix, the by-the-book Dogma, the idealistic rookie Tup, the confident Oz, the cautious Ringo, the training Sergeant Kano, the wise crack veteran Boomer, the dry Coric, the cocky Charger, and the joking pilot Hawk. He was about ready for another training drill when his comlink started beeping. There was a high priority message from Commander Ahsoka. Not the type of message that should exactly be said in front of the troops. Trying to think up a good excuse, Rex said, "Uh, guys? I'm afraid I'll have to head to the refresher. Echo or Fives will be your commander." Even though most of the men were easily fooled, the ARC Troopers weren't as convinced, because, well, they're ARC Troopers. To see who would be in charge, Echo and Fives played cortosis, durasheet, vibroblade (Star Wars version of rock, paper, scissors. Made it up with imagination). To Echo's amusement, he won and Fives wasn't too happy.


	2. Mutual Interest

As Rex slowly made his way down the 'fresher, he finally found an opened stall and kept it closed. He then activated his comlink to contact Ahsoka and kept it at low volume. "Kid, this is Rex. You've got a lead on General Skywalker?" He whispered at his end. "Affirmative, Rexie. Chuchi and I have just found out he'll be going on meditative retreat with a certain Senator. Our mutual friend has taken Padmè along for the ride." Ahsoka said on her end. "Can you find out which ship they'll be taking?" Rex asked. "Sure thing. They're taking The Twilight." The teenaged Togruta whispered. "That's great, kid. We'll need a way to get onboard without drawing attention." "Jar Jar is taking Padmè's place in the Senate while she's gone. Chuchi and I will try to convince the Gungan Senator to have Commander Fox load cargo on The Twilight." "And how exactly will that help us to sneak onboard?" "There are a few cargo containers with life support. Each of us could sneak in one of them." "And what if General Skywalker questions the cargo onboard?" "Hopefully Fox will say that it's just ration bars and medpacs. Speaking of that, most of the cargo will really be just that." "Okay. Now I to get off the line before my cover gets blown. Rex out." Rex switched off the comlink and flushed down the refresher. Echo and Fives will probably wonder what the Krell is going on.

**Yes, "Krell" is a curse word in Clone Trooper slang. Again I made it up with imagination.**

Anakin and Padmè were hardly containing their joy about the meditation retreat. Padmè had switched to an aqua blue nightdress while Anakin had slipped out of his tunic for the night. Her apartment was safe from the prying eyes of security. "Oh, Anakin," Padmè said as the former lifted her up. "I'm surprised you aren't using the Force to pick me up." Amused, Anakin simply continued to held her up. After the effort was becoming too much for Anakin, he let his beloved go, only to have her fall down on him. "I'm just glad Snips doesn't have to see this." The Jedi said. "Where does her nickname come from anyway?" "Maybe from her snippy attitude when she called me 'Skyguy'." Padmè's eyes went as wide as a turbolaser when she heard this. Suddenly R2-D2 rolled in. "Oh, hi, Artoo." Padmè said. The next thing the couple saw was the blue robot using some sort of device. Suddenly their eyes started to roll as slow as a Tauntaun in a sandstorm. The droid beeped just as slowly, at least to them.

30 minutes later, a certain protocol droid we all know and love walked in the room where his mistress and her husband were in only to find his favorite companion in there instead. "R2-D2, it is fabulous to see you!" The golden protocol droid said in delight. C-3PO then asked Artoo where Anakin and Padmè were. Artoo's response shocked him to the point where he almost oiled himself. "You did not just-" Threepio exclaimed. Before he could finish his sentence, Artoo answered with beeping that almost sounded like giggling. "Oh my goodness. You just hypnotized them into taking a shower together! Master Anakin is going to dismantle you!" Threepio shouted with surprise.

**Uh oh. This isn't going to be good at all. Imagine the look on Anakin and Padme's faces once they find out!**

After meeting up with the rest of the men, Rex told Echo and Fives that he would be off duty for awhile. Again Echo and Fives played cortosis, durasheet, vibroblade on who would lead the 501 in Rex's absence. And again Echo won. Starting to get frustrated over Rex's absence, each trooper tried to get pick on Rex's helmet. To distract them, Rex just threw 100 credits for the one who could catch it. To his amusement, they piled over each other trying to get it. Credits, he thought. Even Clones will want them.


End file.
